Dreaming of you
by azulaill
Summary: Por que estoy soñando contigo esta noche. Y no hay lugar en el mundo que preferiría estar, que aquí en mi cuarto soñando contigo. Perdería mi corazón esta noche si tu no vuelves y te marchas. Por la manera en que me siento; puede que pierda el control y dejar que te quedes. Porque podría tomarte en mis brazos y nunca dejarte ir, podría enamorarme de ti. ¿Alguien pidió Byaruki?.


_**Este es un obsequio para mi querida amiga BellaRukia, que hace unos días me dejó un precioso fic Byaruki (Malas costumbres). Temo que quizás este no sea tan complejo y seguramente debe tener horrores ortográficos, pero es la intención lo que cuenta. También aprovecho para disculparme con los seguidores de mis otros fics, sé que les debo una muy buena explicación (más vale que si sea buena). Pero les aseguro que actualizaré más pronto de lo que Ustedes esperan, y los dejaré de a seis. Por ahora les dejo esto aquí.**_

 _ **¿Alguien solicitó Byaruki?**_

* * *

 **DREAMING OF YOU**

 _" **Cause i'm dreaming of you tonight**_

 _ **till tomorrow, i'll be holding you tight**_

 _ **and there's nowhere in the world i'd rather be**_

 _ **than here in my room dreaming about you and me."**_

 **Selena Quintanilla**

Esa noche llego aún más tarde a la mansión. Fue un día muy atareado: supervisar entrenamiento de nuevos reclutas shinigami, revisar reportes de misiones, asignar misiones, reuniones con su capitán etcétera, etcétera.

Su nuevo puesto de teniente del treceavo escuadrón era más demandante cada día, sobre todo porque el capitán Ukitake no podía laborar normalmente, debido a su delicada salud. Con todo Rukia no se quejaba.

Sin embargo, cada día dormía menos, incluso llevaba trabajo a casa. Estaba demasiado estresada, le dolía la espalda y cabeza a tal punto que solo deseaba llegar a su confortable habitación, arrojarse a su futon y no saber nada más del mundo.

Pero a pesar de tanto cansancio, cuando llego a la mansión tomó la ruta larga para llegar a su habitación. Había un camino más corto, pero si tomará ese no podría pasar justo frente a las habitaciones de Byakuya. Su hermano, como siempre, se encontraba trabajando en su estudio hasta tarde. El titilar de la luz de una vela le confirmo que así era.

Rukia empezó a caminar por el corredor despacio, apropósito disminuyo el paso y sin querer los latidos de su corazón.

Y mientras pasaba delante su estudio, no se atrevió ni a respirar y se preguntó si él ya se habría dado cuenta que cada noche, ella pasa por ahí, solo para estar a solo unos metros de él. Pero como siempre, él la ignora, como siempre, durante más de cuarenta y tantos años. Nada cambiaría entre ellos y Rukia se preguntó por enésima vez, porqué continuaba haciendo este viacrucis.

Quizás deseaba ser notada, muchas veces quiso interrumpirle para desearle buenas noches. Pero nunca se atrevía. Ella, que siempre se hubo jactado de valiente y temeraria, pero delante de Byakuya todo su valor y su determinación se hacían polvo. Solo bastaba que él rondara cerca para ponerla nerviosa y cohibirse. Cualquiera hubiera supuesto que después del día de su casi ejecución y de que Byakuya le hubo confesado toda la verdad, su relación se volvería más cercana.

Quizás eso sería posible, solo había un problema: Jamás hubo relación de ningún tipo entre ellos dos y a Rukia no se le olvida que de no ser por Ichigo ella de verdad habría sido ejecutada. No se le olvida que Byakuya no movió ni un solo dedo y más aún, fue el principal opositor de su salvación.

Quizás por eso no se atrevía a nada. No por temor, si no por resentimiento. Aun así, sentía cosas por él y le parecían prohibidas, no era correcto amar y odiar al mismo tiempo a Byakuya. Porque no lo entendía, pero eso era lo que ella sentía y seguramente a él no podría impórtale menos.

Cuando el largo corredor se terminó por fin. Rukia se dirigió cansada y decepcionada hacía su propia habitación.

Se acuesta pensando en Byakuya. Sus ojos se sienten pesados y doloridos pero siente que no le es posible dormir.

La cabeza le sigue punzando de cansancio y sigue pensando en él. Sabe que debería obligarse a dormir pero se levanta, no hay remedio. Mira al cielo estrellado y desea con todo su corazón que Byakuya también esté pensando en ella. Porque Rukia está soñando con él esta noche.

Todo mundo en la mansión ya debe estar durmiendo, ha perdido la noción del tiempo. Se pregunta si el amanecer ya está cerca y desea que no, porque no ha podido dormir.

Está de pie o quizás ya está soñando, pero casi siempre sus sueños son tan nítidos ¿Qué es real y que es sueño?

Sueña que está de nuevo en el corredor, frente al estudio de Byakuya y que él sigue ahí, ignorándola.

Ignorando que ella está pasando frío, ya que espera afuera a que él salga y la lleve al calor de su habitación.

Se siente el frío calando sus huesos, pero recuerda que se ha acostado. Seguramente las sabanas no son suficientes. Mañana pedirá a la servidumbre que le pongan más sabanas en la habitación.

¿O será el frío de la soledad y la indiferencia de Byakuya? Porque el frío de afuera no se siente diferente al frío de su solitario corazón. Aun así no hay otro lugar en el mundo en que ella prefiera estar, que en su fría habitación soñando con Byakuya.

Y sueña que él mismo atraviesa el umbral de su habitación y que ella se finge dormida, mientras Byakuya la contempla dormir. Sueña eso porque entra una ráfaga de frío que la despierta y sus sueños se mezclan con la realidad, se imagina que la ventisca fría es Byakuya quien entra.

Le parece que solo la observa dormir y que no se atreverá a nada, como las otras veces que él ha estado ahí vigilando sus sueños. Pero solo son alucinaciones, seguramente eso no es real y Byakuya nunca ha estado ahí.

Porque cuando el frío es insoportable, ella se levanta a cerrar la puerta y espera verlo allí de pie. Pero se da cuenta que Byakuya no está ahí y jura haber cerrado la puerta desde el principio, no puede explicarse porqué se abre sola.

Está condenada está noche, de nuevo, no podrá llegar al sueño profundo y mañana de nuevo, estará cansada.

Se levanta o sueña que lo hace, se dirige de nuevo al estudio ¿Cuántas veces ha estado ahí ya? Ya no se divisa ninguna luz, pero Byakuya está ahí. Rukia se pregunta si la ha visto, si él sabe que ella está allí, de pie en el frío, esperándolo a él.

Se queda dormida de tanto cansancio en el corredor, sentada en el piso, recargada de una viga y en una posición sumamente incomoda. El viento es frío porque ya es invierno, pero esta tan agotada que solo quiere dejarse llevar por el sueño que es tan placentero. Ya no le importa estar en pleno frío o quizás es el frío el que la ha entumecido a tal punto que ya ni se puede mover.

¿Por qué demonios sueña la misma cosa cada noche?

Rukia solo desea tenerlo cerca, que la noté alguna vez, pero hasta ahora solo se conforma con soñar con él, solo le queda eso: sueños de él.

Aunque más bien, es una desquiciante pesadilla: Ella siempre afuera del estudio, en el frio corredor, en la fría y negra noche. Siendo apuñalada por la helada indiferencia de Byakuya Kuchiki. Pero la pesadilla es real, siempre fue real. Siempre fue ignorada y eso no cambiara.

Entre sueños, pareciera que lo impensable sucede. Byakuya ha salido y la ha encontrado afuera de su estudio tiritando de frío. Pero quizás solo está soñando y como quiere que el sueño siga su curso, decide no despertar. Pues Byakuya la cubre con una cálida manta que alivia un poco el dolor, la toma en sus brazos y así la lleva hasta su habitación.

" _Estas helada…",_ lo escucha murmurar _"… ¿Por qué estas afuera?"_ Su voz normalmente serena y fría ahora tenía un tono de preocupación y angustia.

A Rukia le parece el sueño más delicioso que haya tenido jamás y desea que sea eterno. Porque es un sueño, sin duda alguna, absurdo y ridículo como suelen ser los sueños. La manifestación de los delirios de su subconsciente.

Y a cada momento se vuelve más inverosímil, porque ahora Byakuya no sólo la ha acostado en el futón. Ahora empieza a desnudarla con premura y a continuación él mismo se desnuda y recuesta junto a ella y lo escucha de murmurar apresurado

"Perdona lo que voy a hacer… pero el dolor pronto se irá."

Usa las gruesas sabanas para cubrir sus cuerpos desnudos y la abraza envolviéndola completamente con su cuerpo.

La proximidad de la piel desnuda de Byakuya es una sensación confortable que alivia por completo el agudo dolor del frío. Jamás Rukia hubiera imaginado que Byakuya y su piel fueran tan cálidos, que emanara de él ese calor que es como un bálsamo para sus helados y doloridos huesos.

Byakuya vuelve a murmurar muy quedamente y con su voz grave, pausada y serena " _Tranquila, pronto estarás mejor. Deja que mi calor fluya hacía ti y te sentirás mejor pronto…"_

Rukia, hasta ahora no sabía lo que era el calor. Nunca lo había sentido de esta forma pues, hasta ahora, solo había conocido el frío. Y era exquisito sentirlo emanar de los brazos de Byakuya. Y poco a poco, se dejó abrazar y calentar por él. Y poco a poco se quedó dormida de verdad.

Despertó sin prisa, primero se sentía aturdida pero luego, poco a poco sus pensamientos se volvieron nítidos y recordó. Y entonces se incorporó de golpe e hizo a un lado las sabanas y comprobó con amargura que tenía puesta la pijama. Se convenció a si misma de que todo había sido un sueño y la invadió el desconsuelo.

Se reconoció al borde de la locura y desesperación. Las lágrimas brotaron lento pero dolorosamente amargas y pesadas.

* * *

 **I COULD FALL IN LOVE**

 _" **I could lose my heart tonight**_

 _ **if you don't turn and walk away**_

 _ **'cause the way i feel i might**_

 _ **lose control and let you stay**_

 _ **'cause i could take in my arms**_

 _ **and never let go**_

 _ **-I could fall in love with you"**_

 _ **Selena Quintanilla.**_

Estaba listo para salir a buscarla cuando le informaron que Rukia ya había arribado a la mansión, como había solicitado que lo hicieran en cuanto se dio cuenta de que ya era tarde. Afortunadamente, ella ya estaba en casa y no tendría que hacerlo.

Nunca hubiera imaginado que Ukitake fuera un explotador de sus subordinados. Concertaría una reunión con él para exigirle que ya no haga que Rukia trabaje de más.

Byakuya es un ser solitario de hábitos muy específicos y repetitivos. Al volver de sus actividades del sexto escuadrón, se recluía así mismo en su estudio y se sumergía en sus deberes como líder del Clan Kuchiki, revisando la contabilidad de las prosperas empresas de la familia.

Al estar ahí se da cuenta cuando Rukia pasa por el pasillo y a Byakuya se le acelera el pulso. Pero ella pasa de largo, como siempre, sin desearle buenas noches. Ya no lo hace desde casi muere ejecutada, Byakuya solo espera que algún día ella lo pueda perdonar.

Por el momento soportara paciente que ella lo torture, sabe muy bien que pasa por ahí para restregarle en la cara que no va a desearle las buenas noches.

Hoy él trabajara hasta tarde. Pero no hay remedio, a veces se siente muy solo. Él no es muy sentimental, ni expresivo pero le es reconfortante saber que tiene a Rukia cerca y con eso él es feliz.

Las horas pasan rápido y se queda dormido solo unos instantes, pero unos pasos en el corredor lo despiertan. Reconoce el andar de Rukia. ¿A qué habrá salido? Ella se queda de pie afuera un buen rato y no da indicios de que vaya a entrar a verlo, solo se queda ahí de pie. Byakuya busca en su interior fuerza, pues muere por salir a su encuentro.

Internamente desea que ella se marche, porque si no lo hace será él quien ceda a la tentación.

"¡Aléjate…aléjate!, porque esta noche podría perder mi corazón… si te decides a entrar…podría enamorarme de ti.", suplica para sus adentros.

Si ella supiera en realidad lo mucho que le importa, pero reconoce que ha sido muy frío con ella. A las mujeres les gusta la ternura, el sentimentalismo y las pasiones desbordadas. Pero él es absolutamente lo contrario ¿Cómo podría Rukia fijarse en él?

Pero sin duda alguna ella le importa, aunque no lo demuestre nunca.

Espera en silencio a que sea ella quien decida marcharse, podría permitirse ceder pero su posición implicaba ciertas restricciones y Rukia era la principal. Pero ella se mantiene terca de pie, fuera de su estudió.

Entonces decide averiguar lo que sucede y decide enfrentarla.

-¿Rukia?... ¿Pasa algo?... ¿Deseas entrar?- dijo él amablemente, pero ella no respondió.

Repitió las preguntas en un tono más alto y de nuevo ella no respondió. Entonces, a pesar del peligro, decidió salir a averiguar porque ella no respondía.

Nada más salir la vio, ella permaneció quieta, sin decir ni hacer nada y le pareció tan hermosa. Un fuego misterioso, enervante empezó a brotar en su interior y descubrió que seguía siendo tan intenso como siempre lo fue o quizás más.

En ese momento él desea ser cobarde, atreverse a acortar la distancia entre los dos y tocarla. Esta justo en el límite, a tiempo a penas de retroceder o avanzar. Inesperadamente una de sus manos se extiende hacia ella para hacer lo que él tanto desea. Pero cuando estaba por rozarle el rostro con sus dedos, Rukia se tambalea. Fue entonces que nota lo extraña que ella se ve.

-Rukia, ¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó suavemente. Ella permaneció muda.

Se acercó más a ella y fue cuando lo notó. Rukia era sonámbula.

Hisana también lo fue, solo que ella se levantaba en las noches para salir a buscar a su hermana perdida.

Ver a Rukia así le traía a la memoria dolorosos recuerdos, ya que en una ocasión él no se dio cuenta de que Hisana se había levantado y logro pasar los límites de la mansión. La encontraron al día siguiente en el Inuzuri.

Ver a Rukia así era una sorpresa, sabía cómo lidiar con ello, pero se preguntaba porque motivo Rukia estaba comportándose así.

Con mucho cuidado, la tomó de la mano y la guío hasta su dormitorio. Con delicadeza le pidió que se acostara y cuando ella lo hizo se permitió contemplarla durante un momento, luego regreso a su labor, donde él mismo se quedó dormido.

Lo que lo despertó fue el inclemente frío, inusitadamente la temperatura había descendido varios grados por debajo del cero absoluto, lo que suele suceder a inicios del invierno. Ya era muy tarde y decidió entonces ir a su habitación y dormir un poco.

Pero al salir sintió como un viento helado le atravesó el corazón, al ver a Rukia inconsciente y helada. Había vuelto a salir dormida y está vez él no se percató. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado allí?

Rápidamente la cubrió con una manta, la tomo en sus brazos y la llevo a su habitación.

No dudo ni un momento, ni titubeo pues sabía que solo podría salvarla de la hipotermia con el calor de su propio cuerpo. Fue así que la desnudo, él se despojó de sus ropas y se abrazó a ella.

La sintió temblar y temblar, pero no se durmió hasta que Rukia dejó de hacerlo.

Despertó un poco antes del amanecer, Rukia permanecía aún dormida y se veía hermosa.

Se permitió acariciar suavemente su mejilla y cuando uno de sus dedos rozo los labios de ella. Un deseo loco e incontrolable de besarla se apoderó de él. Poco a poco se fue acercando hacía ella, pero se detuvo. Porque supo que tenía que alejarse. Estaban desnudos y él apunto de besarla y si lo hacía ya no podría detenerse solo ahí.

Él podría permitirse perder la razón, podría tomarla en sus brazos y nunca dejarla ir. ¿Pero si se arriesgaba ahora, ella lo aceptaría?

Ya la tenía en sus brazos y no quería dejarla ir. Ahora, ya había pasado el peligro. Pero esa madrugada, al verla tan desamparada y muriéndose de frío a su puerta, despertó en él un sentimiento inconfundible. Que era algo más que el simple deseo de protegerla y procurarla.

Quizás en el pasado atentó contra su vida, pero ahora sabía muy bien que daría la propia con tal de protegerla. Esa representaba más que su orgullo, era más valiosa que todos sus incontables bienes y riquezas, ella lo era todo para él.

Por la misma razón, lo que pretendía en ese momento era totalmente incorrecto y detestable, una falta de respeto de la peor clase. Robarle un beso, sin que ella estuviera consciente era algo abominable y también… él deseaba que ella estuviera despierta para que pudiera corresponder. Y con esta determinación y con mucho cuidado se fue alejando de ella, no sin antes permitirse darle un dulce beso en la frente.

No le costó mucho trabajo vestirle su pijama sin despertarla, ella estaba tan cansada que no dijo ni pio. Esperaría a que despertara, para que ella no se espantara al ver que no estaba en sus propios aposentos, si no en los de él.

Luego de levantarse, no se molestó en vestirse, si no que fue directamente a la bañera y estuvo un buen rato ahí.

Mientras reposaba en su bañera de caoba y dejaba que los vapores del agua lo relajasen, pensó que dormir junto a Rukia fue sublime, dormir uno abrazado al otro. Desnudos pero sin pretensiones sexuales de ninguna clase. Fue algo puro y revitalizador para él. Sería un momento que atesoraría en sus memorias para siempre.

Aun no salía el sol cuando termino de vestirse para dirigirse a su escuadrón. Repentinamente escucho los sollozos de Rukia y el temor lo invadió.

Con la velocidad de un rayo, se dirigió hacía donde ella se encontraba, causándole un susto a la pobre chica.

Rukia tenía una cara de auténtico espanto, no entendía lo que pasaba. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Byakuya en su habitación? Y demonios, ¡La había visto llorar!

Miro a su alrededor y supo que esa no era su habitación. Byakuya que había aparecido repentinamente junto a ella se inclinó y se colocó en elegante y correcta postura seiza, que en él era tan natural.

-Rukia, ¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó suavemente. Ella permaneció muda.

-Rukia…- volvió a decir él e hizo una ceremoniosa pausa -…tengo algo muy serio que hablar contigo.

Y el corazón de Rukia empezó a latir aceleradamente.

* * *

 _ **En dado caso de que vivan en una piña debajo del mar…Este fic está inspirado en una de mis artistas preferidas, Selena Quintanilla. De su disco que no finalizó porque murió asesinada. Dense un tiempo, y escúchenlo. Ya que ella era del género texano-mexicano y estas son de las pocas canciones en inglés que grabó.**_


End file.
